segunda oportunidad para amar
by holaminombreesdrama
Summary: ommmmgg no se que decir, soy pésima en esto de los resúmenes pero que va: Ulrich estubo enamorado... de Stayce, pero esta le rompio el corazon, el no quiere mas de amor y cosas asi, solo quiere olvidar, pero su mejor amiga ¿podra hacerle cambiar de opinión?. emparejamientos: JxA-OxS no Sam Sissi -WxOcc-YxU. advertencia: endulzado con mi imaginación. R
1. Protologo

_**Hola! Mmm quiero empezar por este fic, diría que es el primero pero no lo es, ya que tengo en mente un futuro fic y ya está el Tráiler, y bueno, no le hagan si es alguien menor de edad para entender los "DRAMAS" romanticones pero, esto es más fácil de hacer porque si es mucho más dulce En respecto al amor! A y con mas humor jeje.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***holaminombreesdrama***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**PROTOLOGO:**_

_-"Solo debes confiar…"- __**sonrió con aquella mirada angelical**__ -"todo está en manos del Destino…"-._

_-"¿Cómo sabré si es la indicada?"- __**dijo el moreno mirándola fijamente**__._

_-"En el fondo de tu corazón lo sabes perfectamente, solo que desconfías de el amor, tranquilo no todas son como Stayce, y sabes que, tu corazón es solo la mitad del otro que también esta solo…"-._

El joven despertó, otra vez el mismo sueño… sin duda Stayce fue un trauma que el preferiría borrar por completo de su mente, oh Dios! Cuanto la había amado, no fue su primer amor, cierto, pero había jurado amarla, y ella le costó hasta ahora el tratamiento psicológico que recibía cada 2 días a la semana… gracias a ella, fue realmente escoria humana… solo sus amigos lo apoyaban…

Sonrió, sus amigos, cuanto los apreciaba…

Odd Dellarobia, un muchacho que se ganaba el afecto de los demás sin mucho esfuerzo, que en un principio no había soportado, y que ahora era su mejor amigo, payaso, 'fanático de las chicas' y algo de cerdo, pero que le iba a hacer nadie es perfecto y el no era una excepción…

Jeremy Belpois, el empollón del Kadic, el chico de las mejores notas y recomendaciones académicas… pensar, que todo empezó cuando le había votado en la cafetería y que le ayudo mucho en las notas, un amigo que no puede faltar, aunque solía tener en ciertas ocasiones algo de falta de tacto, era una buena persona…

William Dumbar, su enemigo jurado de la infancia… ¿Razones? Una niñita que era de muy importancia para su vida en el pasado… pero con su partida, descubrió que de no haber sido por aquella chiquilla de cabellos negros, hubiesen sido el grupo del año, de carácter fuerte e incluso a veces bruto… pero siempre ayudaba y estaría a tu lado en los momentos difíciles…

Aelita Stones la prima de Odd, el chicle que había unido a él y a William en amistad… una chica de un extraño cabello rosa y ojos verdes… una chica que era mas dulce que la misma azúcar, alguien en quien podría confiar sus problemas, la niña eterna…

Sissi o Elizabeth Deelmas, alguien en quien nunca considero muy cercana, quien había sido una pesadilla en la adolescencia… pero que al final resulto ser alguien de buen corazón, sentimientos y compañía, algo mimada, y alguien admirable en el fondo… se habían ganado el corazón de su mejor amigo… a quien podría ir a visitar sin ningún problema, puesto que ahora ella era una amiga de corazón…

Y al final, ella, su antiguo amor, Ishyllama Yumi, si era japonesa, mantenía un débil contacto con ella... la verdad era que ni siquiera sabía si era la misma de hace los 7 años, solo asi la recordaba, su mejor amiga, que había quedado en el pasado, muy linda y divertida, a quien aun extraña muy en el fondo…

Si ese era su grupo de amigos, quien los viese dirían que son los amigos más extraños del mundo, pero si ese era su grupo… pero aun le dolía el corazón… Stayce, sin duda aun sentía su presencia marcada en el corazón, como la herida que no sanara nunca, o que aun no tiene la cura que haría suturar esa marca…

-HE! Gruñón! Es día de chicos! Vamos! Apúrate! Que se nos hace tarde! ¿o es que eres una niñita que demora más de un año en el baño?- La voz chillona de Odd lo saco de sus pensamientos, farfullo algo entre dientes y le abrió la puerta – Venga hombre! Ni en un funeral te he visto una cara como esa!-.

-Y yo ni en Disney he visto un peinado tan ridículo- Odd frunció el ceño.

- Hombre que se nos hace tarde! Además Lita está preparando algo, no sé qué pero dijo algo como eso, ósea ya sabes, cosa de chicas!, y sinceramente no quiero escuchar una charla de poni y sueños de princesitas rosa hoy!- interrumpió William.

- He! Guaperas, que solo yo puedo decirle Lita a mi novia!- soltó Jeremy.

-está bien cálmate Belpois, además a mi no me van ese tipo de chicas- dijo William enfatizando un poco al final – me van más las guapas-.

-He!- dijeron Jeremy y Odd al unisonó, Jeremy miro a Odd, quien le dirigió una mirada fulminante a William.

-Aléjate de Sissi!-.

-pero que sepan distinguir la diferencia entre música y popo de perro – con ese comentario, Odd se lanzo a gruñidos a William, saliéndose de la boca mas de alguna grosería, mientras Jeremy animaba la batalla, apoyando a Odd….

-¿Dónde se ha ido Stern?- trato de confundir a Odd, y a Jeremy a la vez, lográndolo exitosamente.

Los chicos pararon y tocaron más fuerte la puerta…

-He niñita!- dijo Odd- rápido que no tenemos todo el día bello durmiente!-.

-¿bien y quienes son las niñitas que están tardando?- los tres chicos miraron anonadados las escaleras, dirigiéndose a ella, asomaron sus cabezas por el barandal y comprobaron de que el alemán se encontraba abajo, con ropa y todo- ¡hace como 3 minutos que estoy en la sala de abajo, Idiotas!-.

Los chicos bajaron confundidos y algo desorientados, cuando en el pasillo de L'Hermitage se escucharon suaves risillas de las niñas que estaban apoyadas en el umbral de la cocina. Si todos vivían en la misma casa, una casa que heredo Aelita, y que ahora el grupo compartía, al menos para las vacaciones.

Después de algunas preguntas de cómo logro burlar el perfecto sexto sentido de Odd el magnífico, los chicos se dirigieron al Stade Roland Garros, a ver el partido que se turnaban las universidades de distintas ciudades de Francia…

Rato después de que su equipo favorito hubiera ganado espectacularmente, se habían dirigido a un boliche que termino por echar fuera a Odd, ya que este empezara a beberse hasta el florero, se quedo sin dinero, y el cantinero le hiciera chocar con la fría vereda húmeda por la llovizna que había empezado hace un par de minutos…

-Me las pagaras ya verás! Moe! ¿Me has escuchado? Me vengare!-.

-sí, sí, cada vez llegan tipos más locos a este lugar- dijo entrando de nuevo al bar.

Jeremy, Ulrich y William salieron del bar caminando a carcajadas…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?-.

-Debiste haberte escuchado- soltó William- _No Moe, Espera te lo pagare lo juro por mi santa mamita!-_en un tono más infantil, no pudo ser.

-jajaja que gracioso _ñañañaña- _soltó cantarín y se levanto del suelo, mientras los chicos se reían aun mas… -Shhhh!- silencio Odd- vean!- apunto a cuatro chicas rubias casi idénticas que se acercaban con glamoroso paso hacia ellos.

-menudas tías…- disimulo William, sonriéndoles encantados y colocándose las manos en la chaqueta, alzando una ceja, las chicas se detuvieron y le devolvieron la sonrisa.

-hola, soy William, un placer conocerlas- dijo en tono galán, y haciendo una pequeña reverencia, causando el rubor de tres.

-hola, soy Ashrriel- dijo la primera, piel bronceada, ojos azules y figura de modelo, vestida con una camiseta blanca una falda negra y una chaquetilla celeste, clavando su mirada en Ulrich y guiñándole un ojo.

-yo Aní- sonrió la segunda, un poco más baja que la primera, de ojos malvas vestida con un vestido a tirantes marrón y unos pendientes rojos que hacían gala a su largo cuello, guiñándole un ojo, a William

-yo Aly- dijo la tercera, más sencilla, ojos verdes, vestida con unos botines altos y unos jeans desgastados y un top mora de tono sugerente… mirando sonriente a Odd.

- y yo Avish - dijo la cuarta, quien usaba gafas, ojos negros e iba vestida con un abrigo amarillo que hacia juego con sus ojos, y de veía sobresalir unos jeans celestes y unas deportivas castañas, mirando inocente a Jeremy.

-y… ¿Qué hacen chicas como ustedes en un lugar como este, en este horario tan peligroso?- dijo Odd haciendo que las cuatro sonrieran aun mas.

-lo que pasa es que nos hemos perdido y no sabemos cómo llegar a Marriot, nuestro hotel- dijo Aly.

-si, eso es lo que nos ha pasado, si tan solo recibiéramos la ayuda de algún caballero- exagero Ashrriel, acercándose en medio de William y Ulrich.

-pues parece que están de suerte hoy, puesto que soy un caballero y estoy a sus servicios, mis queridas damas- dijo William.

- y no solo está el, también estoy yo!, Odd el magnífico, quien os protegerá de cualquier malhechor que se les acerque! Kia! Uuuhiiaaa sasaya!- empezó con movimientos mal hechos de Karate, causando la admiración de las niñas, William al verse opacado, pateo el pie de Odd perdiendo el equilibrio cayéndose de culo en el suelo otra vez.

Los chicos se llevaron a Ash, Aní, Aly y Avish a el hotel, después de despedirse las cuatro se colgaron de los muchachos dándoles un beso en la mejilla, su número telefónico y un "_**Llámame**__" _susurrado en el oído.

-Vamos Stern!, es que no veías como te coqueteaba llámala! Esta bastante guapa Ashrriel- dijo William a Ulrich, quien boto el papelillo, causando que Odd lo tomara de inmediato.

-que va, no es mi tipo- se encogió de hombros el moreno mientras caminaban de regreso a casa.

-yo opino lo mismo que Ulrich- añadió Jeremy, quien también boto el papel, y Odd hizo una carrera loca a por el.

-pues yo no soy como vosotros, despreciativos de la vida, Aní recibirá mi llamado muy pronto- dijo William abriendo la puerta- ¿no vas a entrar Stern?-.

-mmm, si no os importa, me iré a pasear por el lago, nos vemos luego!-.

Los tres se encogieron de hombros y entraron a la sala, en donde encontraron algo muy peculiar, un abrigo negro colgado en el perchero con unas maletas en el suelo de la casa…

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Y que tal? Merezco algún comentario o no?, ustedes deciden, en lo personal, me agrada esta idea, y quiero saber la opinión de los demás.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**He puesto a William y a Sissi en el grupo, por que son, ¿Cómo decirlo? Le dan un toque mas de a un grupo completo a la banda, y no se si vaya a mencionas a XANA o Lyoko, eso lo vere mas después, pero esto esta ambientado en algo mas normal, y he alterado algunas cosas de la serie, de las cuales saldrán mas a futuro…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***holaminombreesdrama***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Review?**_


	2. Dejando el pasado: Reencuentro

_**Ommggg, bueno como ya quedo el Protologo, empezare por los capítulos, sinceramente es bastante humorístico el Protologo, o al menos cuando lo leí me dio risa imaginar lo que paso, pero esto va mas con lo del drama romántico, dulce e inocente…**_

_**Bueno basta de imaginación y a escribir, acá el primer capítulo:**_

**.**

***holaminombreesdrama***

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**DEJANDO EL PASADO:**_

**.**

_**Re-encuentro…**_

Los tres se encogieron de hombros y entraron a la sala, en donde encontraron algo muy peculiar, un abrigo negro colgado en el perchero con unas maletas en el suelo de la casa.

-¿bien?, quien ha sido el que desobedeció a alguna de las chicas- dijo Jeremy explicito, ajustando sus gafas.

William y Odd se apuntaron el uno al otro…

A continuación se escucharon risas de niñas, se fijaron que no solo estaban Aelita y Sissi, había alguien más, la chica volteo…

A William se le iluminaron los ojos, yéndose inmediatamente a su lado y darle un gran abraso, Jeremy sonrió, y Odd no entendió no conoció a la chica del frente.

-¿enserio eres tú?- exclamo William.

-em, oh, eso creo… te importaría soltarme me ahogas- sonrió e hizo una mueca extraña, mientras enrojecía, por la falta de aire.

-oh! Lo siento, perdona- William se sonrojo, luego la soltó lentamente, Yumi le tendió la mano, y le sonrió amistosa.

- vaya que has cambiado Will, creo que estas mas bronceado desde la última vez que te vi, oumm, que edad tenias ¿cinco años?-William frunció el ceño y de nuevo le sonrió, sin duda su actitud era la misma desde los 7, solo su cuerpo había cambiado… o al menos eso le parecía a él.

-¿cinco años?, ¿es enserio?, que recuerde yo, soy mayor que tu, tenia 8, y no te me hagas la mal entendida, porque eras mas pequeñaja que pulgarcita-.

Yumi soltó una sonora carcajada, y le dio un empujoncito en el hombro –hola Jeremy, veo que te atreviste a dar el primer paso, por lo que me comento Aelita, esto es genial, pensé que nunca pasaría… lamento el no haber estado acá para verte más rojo que un tomate-.

Jeremy se ruborizo, al ver la mirada acusadora mirada que le dio Odd, recordándole como fue aquel día…

- sabes Odd, la verdad me duele que no recuerdes quien soy… - dijo con voz dulce y algo adolorida.

- he?, ¿Cómo que no sabía?, yo no olvido a los amigos Yumi, solo estaba actuando para comprobar si los demás se dieron cuenta - miro la pared del lado izquierdo.

- oh, ¡sí! ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?, el sexto sentido de Odd el magnífico, ¿supongo que aun está en buen estado no? -.

- perfecto como todo lo que hay en mi -.

- baya que se tardaron – todos voltearon a ver a Sissi – creo que ganaron, ¿no es así?, a y Odd, debes aprender para saber en qué lugares ir, juraría que el olor de tu ropa, jamás estuvo tan mal, la verdad, me has confundido, en saber si eras tú o el capitán de algún barco pirata fantasma – le sonrió divertida, pero con el ceño fruncido _**mala señal.**_

- vamos guapa, no es tan malo, solo fueron un par de copas nada mas - a continuación levanto un brazo y comprobó inhalando el aroma de su chaqueta Turquesa.

- ¿y quién habla de _"copas"?_, yo hablo, de ese olor a perfume de mujer fácil!- grito y lo empujo al sofá de cuero sintético que tenían en la sala – tendrás que explicar muchas cosas DELLA-ROBIA! -.

William sonrió, y Jeremy se tapo la boca, cuando Sissi saco los papelillos con tres nombres distintos del bolsillo derecho.

-veamos, con que, _Ashrriel, Aly y Avish _– respiro hondo mientras el ceño se le arrugo, cosa que sabía perfectamente Odd, _**se le venía una grande**_ - ¡Odd!

Odd se coloco de rodillas, sujeto en modo de suplica el vestido de seda de Sissi, rogando su perdón (A/U: Ownnn! Qué lindo [es decir, soy niña!, obviamente encontraría linda la escena :3 ].)

Yumi se volteo en dirección a Aelita.

-¿Creo haber escuchado, que estaba el grupo completo, y Ulrich? - Aelita sonrió, como William frunció el ceño…

William suspiro… solo le quedaba el único consuelo de que ella seria siempre, su amiga, como Ulrich se había convertido en su mejor amigo… la vida no era justa, eso podía jurarlo – Stern, se está dando un paseo en el lago -.

- Gracias Will – beso su mejilla, tomo su abrigo y abrió la puerta, zambulléndose en la tormenta, que había empezado…

_*0*0*0*0*0*0*_

_**ULRICH Pov**__**:**_

_- mmm, si no os importa, me iré a pasear por el lago, nos vemos luego!- le grite a William y a los demás, necesitaba un tiempo solo, y bueno, pensar, no lo niego Ashrriel si era muy bella, me recordó un poco a Stayce, esa personalidad tan segura de si misma, de que puedes hacer que los chicos besen tus pies, con tan solo escuchar tu voz, esa sensación de tenerla frente a mi, me duele… ¿sabe alguien lo que es el amor de verdad?, o ¿Cuánto cuesta curar esa herida que te dejo…? Desearía poder olvidarla… olvidar su bella sonrisa, su angelical cara, su perfume a chicle de fruta! Deseo Olvidar cada momento con ella!_

_Empecé a llorar, lo sentí, correr unas gotas de calor por mi cara, cruzándose con las frías gotas de lluvia, tan frías como mi soledad! Corrí, para olvidarla, para sacarla, de una maldita vez de mi vida!_

_Llegue al lago, tan pacifico… eso me calma… ¿de qué me sirve tener todo el maldito dinero que puedes obtener!, si no tengo a nadie a quien hacer feliz? Se lo hubiera dado todo! Hubiese cumplido cada uno de sus sueños! Si ella tan solo me hubiese amado como yo a ella… jamás creí, que ella me hiciera eso… jamás creí que se había formado parte de mí, jamás creí que se me destrozaría el corazón al dejarla ir…_

_Mire un roble, fuerte y brillante… sujete una de las ramas pequeñas y comencé a subir, casi me resbalo al terminar, gracias a Dios me he salvado… antes de caer me he podido sujetar de uno de las ramas fuertes y me he subido en ella… en aquella rama derrame mi dolor…_

_¿Por qué aun veo sus hermosos ojos azules en mi mente? ¿Por qué aun veo su cabello tan brillante como el sol? ¿Por qué aun no he podido borrar de mi memoria su risa…?_

- hola –_ una voz susurro… suave y cálida… espera! Una voz?, voltee y vi solo una cara sonriente tiritando, enmarcada con un brillante cabello negro empapado, con unos ojos oscuros razgados, que me veían atentamente y unos labios lindos…_

- ¿Quién eres tú? – _como lo explico, no estoy de humor para chicas! _–largo de aquí, quiero estar solo… -.

_- _veo que sigues igual de gruñón que a los 7 años_**" Stern**__" – entonces… esa voz…_

_**Flash back:**_

_**Yo estaba sentado en mi casa del árbol, William me había tirado una bomba de agua! Y me avergonzó frente a mis amigos! Lo odio!**_

_**- "**__¿vamos que haces aquí?__**" - dijo Yumi, con su gorra favorita de color azul, el pelo revuelto, una camiseta verde con un numero 6 negro en frente, unos pantalones cortos, y con sus deportivas favoritas empapadas, siempre tan ella! A veces la detesto…**_

_**- "**__déjame! Quiero estar solo! Vete, fideo parlante!__**" – dije yo, William lo tiro con la intención de hacerme ver como un perdedor frente a ella.**_

_**- "**__fue solo una bomba de agua"__** – dijo sentándose a mi lado.**_

_**Me quede callado, no le hable…**_

_**- "**__eres el rey de los gruñones Stern!"__** – dijo con su vocecita tan molesta, ñanañana, ¿nunca se calla?**_

_**- "**__y tú la reina de los fideos__**" – ella frunció el ceño, y se me hizo imposible no reír, se veía tan graciosa cuando se enojaba, y para que no me botara con sus ARTES MARCIALES, empecé a hacerle cosquillas en el estomago, y se empezó a reír como loca…**_

_**Aquella era mi mejor amiga… YUMI…**_

_**Fin del flash back.**_

- ¿Yumi? –_ ella sonrió, y recién lo note, estábamos en el árbol, ¿Cómo había llegado aquí…? ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo? _- ¿eres tú? -.

- la reina de los fideos parlantes, gusto en conocerte – _se burlo, me hiciste falta… reí, como un idiota, como un crio tan idiota que me atragante y tocí, como el idiota que soy…_

- un gusto su majestad, me presento, el rey de los gruñones – _entonces ella rio, y tiro de mi en un abrazo… cuando tomo mi mano… su piel era tan cálida y suave…, y cuando me abrazo, solo pude corresponder, con el mismo gesto …la había extrañado tanto…_

- te extrañe, gruñón… -_ dijo, como si hubiera leído mi mente, y me hubiese demostrado su superioridad al adelantarse…_

_- _y yo a ti, fideo…_ - me sonroje, hasta las orejas…_

- ¿estuviste llorando? – _me tomo de las mejillas, con la palma de la mano, y me dio una mirada significativa… -_ es por esa tonta de Stayce, ¿cierto?, descuida, hay miles de chicas en el mundo, que tienen la cabeza hueca, solo te toco una, con medio cerebro dentro -.

-¿Cómo sabes que tiene medio cerebro?, ¿o es que la reina de los fideos, se ha convertido en Zombi, en su viaje a Tokio? -.

-lo sé… porque eres alguien genial… -_ sonrió _– es increíble… jamás pensé que Sissi se diera cuenta de eso antes que yo, y que Stayce no pudiera notarlo, tiene medio cerebro, porque tubo la mitad para saber conquistarte, y la otra mitad, esta vacía, porque esa parte le falto para saber valorarte… hablando de Sissi, la juzgue mal –_ miro el suelo._

_Yo tome sus manos, arrepintiéndome, de inmediato, pero no se puede dar marcha atrás _– no la juzgaste mal, en aquellos tiempos, era más molesta que una cucaracha – _rio _– solo no alcanzaste a conocerla lo suficiente, y si, es por ella -.

- ¿aun la amas?, es decir… ¿la has olvidado? -.

_Calle, supongo que ella imagino la respuesta…_

- se que suena duro Ulrich, pero, como puedes llorar en un lugar como este…-_ la mire._

_Entonces note que ella se encontraba mirando el cielo, y no a mi _– ¿de qué hablas? -.

- ¿te cuento un secreto? – _ahí va otra vez… sonreí, ella siempre puede hacer que lo haga… _- este lugar es mágico… -.

-¿mágico?, ¿Qué tiene de mágico? –_ nunca creí que ella dijera un disparate como ese, no, esperen, la verdad si, si lo esperaba, y fue exactamente lo que me encantaba de ella, siempre segura, pero cuando era para ayudarte, te mostraba, un mundo mágico, donde yo era un guerrero, y ella igual, nuestros enemigos al menos para mí era William, y para ella Sissi… creo que me enamore a los 7 años… estúpido ¿no? Me enamore, y después ella tuvo que irse, como ahora otra en mi vida, me rompió el corazón…_

- mira – _se paro y camino por la rama de al lado, me sorprende que no se cayera… brinco a la rama, en la cual estábamos _– para mí, es mágico, en Tokio, es muy difícil ver un espectáculo así… - _tomo mi mano e hizo que me parara, me acerco a ella y me dio la espalda sin soltar mis manos, con una la dirigió hacia el cielo –_ ¿no ves?, mira, pareciera como si el cielo llorara, pero a la vez, en medio de la luna llena, parece que nos sonríe _– entonces lo entendí, ella tampoco ha olvidado mi reino mágico… _- ¿tonto no? El cielo llora, y la luna nos sonríe… y mira, tenemos nuestro propio balcón, y creo que estoy en tu palacio… lo has descuidado, y te ataco el enemigo… dejándolo grave, pero veo que sigue en pie –_ llevo mis brazos a su cuerpo, y termine por abrazarla… solo puedo decir eso, porque cada vez que ella empieza a decir estas cosas… solo puedo imaginar, como si tuviera 7 años otra vez… -_ ¿Dónde habías estado en todo este tiempo? -.

_La mire a los ojos, tenía razón… pase mi tiempo tratando de complacer a Stayce, y descuide mi corazón… y ella lo ataco –_ creo que perdido, por suerte, su majestad me ha encontrado, se lo agradezco mucho, ¿Cómo podría pagarle esto? -.

- no lo sé… quizás, si prometes no sufrir por el daño que ha causado la bruja Stayce en tu palacio, me quedaría tranquila – _la bese en la mejilla y la volví a abrazar, me hiciste mucha falta Yumi…_

_Ella soltó mis manos, y yo la solté a ella, y baje primero… cuando volví mí vista hacia arriba, ella seguía ahí, cuando volteo a verme se tambaleo, y mi corazón empezó a latir mil por segundo… Yumi termino sujetada de una Rama, pego un grito –_ ¡Yumi!, no te sueltes! Yo… - _entonces cayo… y yo coloque mis brazos, pude atraparla… pero no pude acomodarme bien, tropecé con una piedra y caí, llevándola conmigo, cayó encima de mí, su cara nunca me pareció más bella, que ahora que estaba sonrojada…_

- gracias Rey Ulrich, aunque creo que no es el mismo… como se ha caído, el valiente guerrero, jamás caía, ante un ataque sorpresa – _entonces tome su cintura y la derribe debajo de mi._

_Su cara contrastaba con la hierba verde, y la luz de la luna – _lo mismo digo, la audaz guerrera tampoco hubiera descuidado su guardia y terminado así…_ - ella rio, y me levante del suelo, le tendí la mano, la cual ella acepto y se paro, estaba más mojada que nunca, pero, ya no tiritaba, como antes, ese rubor aun estaba ahí, y poco a poco desaparecía de ella…_

- ven vámonos a casa – _le dije, ofreciendo mi brazo, y ella enredo el suyo ahí… cuando llovió de repente, empapándonos hasta los huesos, y entonces quite mi brazo y tome su mano, y corrí, casi me la llevaba volando, entre risas, y el contacto de nuestras manos, llegamos a L' Hermitage en poco tiempo, reímos como críos, y entramos en la casa… creo que hubiera sido mejor entrar por la ventana…_

_*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*_

_**Normal Pov.**_

El moreno y la japonesa, entraron de golpe en la casa, provocando que las chicas les miraran fijamente a ambos, y que a Aelita se le iluminaran los ojos al ver sus manos juntas, cuando Ulrich se dio cuenta, y Yumi también se miraron y se soltaron, como si les hubiese dado una ola de corriente eléctrica por el contacto… pero Sissi seguía con la mirada de furia en su rostro.

- ¡¿Qué estuvieron haciendo en 2 horas allá afuera con semejante tormenta? ¡Y mira como entráis! ¡Empapados hasta los huesos! – este era el comportamiento de Sissi, cuando ella acababa de limpiar el salón y ellos llegaron llenos de agua, y dejando algo de agua en la alfombra…

Vamos Sissi, mañana limpiare un poco, no te preocupes es solo agua – dijo Aelita calmada y serena – ven Yumi, aun tengo que mostrarte tu cuarto, y Ulrich ve a cambiarte y a darte una ducha… -.

- ¡si señora! –.

Aelita se llevo a Yumi a un cuarto bello, tenía un tapiz de rosas negros y era fucsia el fondo, con una cama gigante en medio, una lámpara azul, una mesilla, antigua, se podía deducir por el diseño, una ventana enorme, por no hablar de un balcón, un escritorio, un armario blanco y dorado, y una alfombra roja en el suelo.

- gracias Aelita, si no te importa, me gustaría ducharme – apunto su ropa, Aelita sonrió.

-claro, ve, en esa puerta hay un baño, es tuyo, no te preocupes, esta casa es bastante grande y cada uno tiene su baño, por más comodidad – Aelita se paro y se dirigió a la puerta – sabes, hace mucho que no veía a Ulrich tan radiante como hoy en la noche, le has caído de maravilla, te extraño mucho – y salió de la habitación dejando a Yumi sola.

Saco, algunas de las ropas mas cómodas, pero se dio cuenta de que todo estaba mojado… incluso la caja estaba húmeda, pero en contenido de adentro estaría a salvo, piso fuertemente el suelo, y se quedo allí, cuando alguien toco su puerta sobre saltándola… Yumi se dirigió a ella, y la abrió.

En el marco de la puerta estaba Sissi, con un pijama de seda azul y gris - he pensado que te sería útil, emmm cuando te fuiste… Odd, bueno empecé a decirle cosas y el termino llevando el florero grande nuevo a mi cuarto, que llevaba mucha agua, y se le derramo en tu maleta… - le tendió las prendas y Yumi le sonrió, si que había cambiado en estos 12 años…

-gracias, sí que me será útil, mi ropa está completamente mojada… - Sissi se iba a retirar cuando… - emm, Sissi, perdón por juzgarte mal en el pasado -.

- descuida solo eran juegos de niños – Sissi sonrió y se fue, como Yumi cerró la puerta y se fue a dar una ducha…

Pronto la invadieron las palabras de Aelita… - "_**sabes, hace mucho que no veía a Ulrich tan radiante como hoy en la noche, le has caído de maravilla, te extraño mucho**__"-._

Sacudió su cabeza para olvidar aquello… Ulrich la quería, pero solo como una amiga… no de la manera en que la quería cuando eran niños, pero ¿Qué pueden saber los niños sobre el amor?

Ahora Ulrich seguía enamorado de Stayce, y eso en el fondo le dolía un poco, pero tampoco era porque le amara, si no porque lo conocía, y le dolía ver a un amigo así…

Pero también sabía algo, que Stayce, era tonta, ¿Cómo dejar de esa manera a alguien como Ulrich?, el era genial según Yumi, fueron amigos desde el jardín, y después de 12 años, eso aun no había cambiado…

Ulrich por su lado, pudo borrar, por lo menos esa noche a Stayce, cuando ella le había dejado, solo le faltaba Yumi para que su herida sanara… y ahora estaba confundido… porque el en el fondo de su corazón había un lugar para Yumi, cuando se fue, ese quedo vacio… sus notas bajaron, como también su autoestima en los deportes y personalidad… comía menos y pasaba encerrado en su cuarto por horas… cuando sus padres supieron, lo llevaron con un psicólogo… el cual, les informo a Adelia y Walter Stern, que solo le dieran tiempo…

Pero las cosas no cambiaron mucho, hasta que le regalaron un móvil, y pudo llamarla a casa de sus padres…

Lo recordaba tan bien… pasaba horas con ella hablando y riendo, y poco a poco, todo fue volviendo a la normalidad… como si Yumi siguiera a su lado.

_***0*0*0*0*0*0*0***_

_- "¿Quién es? Dime, ¿Quién es?" – __**replico angustiado.**_

_- "tu lo sabes mejor que nadie Ulrich, tú eliges quien será, pero no olvides que el destino no te dejara en paz, si no eliges a la indicada" –__** dijo ella, descendiendo a su lado.**_

_- "pero…"-_

_-"Solo debes confia__r"-__** sonrió con aquella mirada angelical **__-"todo está en manos del Destino"-__**.**_

_-"como sabré si es la indicada?"-__** dijo el moreno mirándola fijamente.**_

_-"En el fondo de tu corazón lo sabes perfectamente, solo que desconfías de el amor, tranquilo no todas son como Stayce, y sabes que, tu corazón es solo la mitad del otro que también esta solo__"-._

_***0*0*0*0*0*0***_

Los débiles rayos de Sol entraron por la ventana del cuarto del Alemán… se despertó de golpe, ese sueño otra vez… ¿Cuándo dejaría de atormentarle?

Se coloco las pantuflas, y camino al baño, se lavo la cara y los dientes, busco una camisa blanca, y unos jeans, sus deportivas favoritas y bajo las escaleras.

- Wow! ¿a qué se debe el honor de su presencia tan temprano? – bromeo Odd, sentado en la mesa, con una tostada con queso y jamón en la mano.

- payaso… ¿Dónde está Yumi? – Odd le dirigió una mirada socarrona junto con William, Ulrich iba a hablar cuando…

- si ya lo sabemos, solo sois amigos –dijo Sissi sonriendo pícaramente.

- pues vaya amigos, díganme, ¿Qué amigos llegan a las 12:45? – siguió el juego Aelita.

- está en su cuarto, creo que aun duerme, si quieres ve a verla, si intentas algo, ella sabe defenderse muy bien, ¿no Stern? – dijo William, con una ceja alzada.

Ulrich se paro y fue a su cuarto, toco la puerta suavemente, no, ninguna respuesta… volvió a tocar, pero tampoco nadie contesto, la abrió suavemente, tratando de evitar hacer algún ruido, y entro, cerrando la puerta detrás de, el, rio entre dientes.

Allí estaba Yumi, enredada entre las sabanas, de la cama enorme, durmiendo pacíficamente… pronto se puso a meditar, sobre si le gustaba tenerla así, o corretear con ella en medio de la lluvia, como anoche…

Yumi bostezo y abrió un ojo – mmm… ¿Qué hora es? – Ulrich se sobre salto, y volvió a la realidad.

- son las 9:54, ¿Qué hora seria allá en Japón? – dijo sonriéndole, mientras Yumi se estiraba y daba vueltas en la cama…

- mmm, las 10:00 de la noche… creo que el Jet Lag me está afectando… - bostezo nuevamente… y se paró de la cama, con los pies descalzos, se dirigió al baño, colocándose unas pantuflas de color negro.

- ¿vas a ir así? – Ulrich apunto el pijama de seda.

-sí, eso creo, Odd derramo agua en mi maleta, y mi ropa se está secando en la cocina -.

Los chicos se dirigieron al comedor, en donde estaba la banda, desayunando, y comentando en voz baja, sobre los _**"Amigos"**_.

-hola a todos! – dijo Yumi tomando el puesto izquierdo frente a la ventana.

- me gustaría recibir una buena explicación señorita Ishyllama – dijo Odd en tono socarrón.

- ¿Qué le gustaría saber Detective Sherlock Holmes? – bromeo Yumi.

- ¿se puede saber que hacían ayer a la 24:12 ayer por la noche? – Dijo Odd, Ulrich le dio un empujón y las chicas se largaron a reír – ¡He! Bello durmiente, acabas de declarar la guerra, hacer que se me cayera mi pan con jamón y queso, ¡eso es acto de guerra! -.

- si, si, si, y mi abuela es blanca nieves! Vete a comer mas jamón y queso! – respondió Ulrich indiferente a la declaración de guerra de Odd.

Cuando Alguien toco la puerta… Sissi se paro y fue a abrir… miro con desprecio y sorpresa a quienes les abrió…

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***holaminombreesdrama***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¡Listo! Terminado el primer capítulo, ¿Quién será?, chica o chico, Ashrriel? Aní? Aly o Avish? ¿O alguien más?… lo verán el próximo capítulo, en lo personal, el personaje que aparece no me cae mal… pero no es de mi agrado! ^.^**_

_**JanethAragon: mmm no, pero puede, que lo descubran… la verdad, no sé si colocarlo o no, o si no cambiar su versión, pero eso lo veré mas adelante, este fic es improvisado, o sea, estoy escribiendo lo que me dicte mi imaginación, gracias, espero que este capi te haya gustado. Saludos :D**_


End file.
